


Blue and Green

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, M/M, Scarves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Ralsei had knitted Kris a Christmas present, but the true challenge was giving it to him. Written for Undertale Secret Santa.
Relationships: Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Blue and Green

Title: Blue and Green

Author _:_ Fenikkusu Ai

Characters: Kris x Ralsei

Rating: K

Fandom: Deltarune

Genre: General/Fluff

Word Count: 970

Disclaimer: I do not own Deltarune. Toby Fox does.

* * *

There. After all this searching, Ralsei had found Kris. He was by himself of course. He was a rather solitary being, but Ralsei felt that he was rather lonely even if he never admitted it.

Well, this would have been more would be awkward with more people. The worst thing that could happen now if Ralsei's courage failed him as it often had before. He clutched the bundle in his hands as if a stray wind could carry it away. It had already attracted its share of looks from fellow denizens of The Dark World including Lancer who had followed him for a while while taunting him. Thankfully, he had went away. Somewhere.

But, first to get Kris's attention. He would have to act casual.

"Um, K-k-kris, can I have a s-s-second?" Ralsei ventured. Unfortunately, he found that he was already tripping on his own tongue.

Ralsei was so nervous even though he probably wasn't going to bite his head off. He wasn't Susie, of course. In fact, she was nowhere in sight They were alone at last.

Ralsei was pretty sure that he stopped breathing as he watched him turn around; his breath caught in his throat while his poor cheeks were caught in a blush. Dang nervousness.

"What's up, Ralsei?"

The mage noticed that Kris's gaze immediately went to the bundle in his hands. A true warrior noticed the subtle changes in their environment.

Well, it's Christmas, you see. I even made you a present."

_Please like it._

Didn't Kris celebrate Christmas in his world too? It was even in his name. Had he forgotten? Well, they had been rather busy this year.

"But, I have no gift to give you." Kris's tone was oddly despondent.

Ralsei still loved his voice. It made him vibrate happily.

The mage started shaking his head. He didn't want him to get defensive.

"It's okay," he squeaked. "Your friendship is more than enough."

It wasn't even a lie. Ralsei meant it. It meant the world when Kris had accepted him.

Ralsei had made him a scarf. It was practical as it was cold in now, so he thought that it was a rather thoughtful present.

Learning how to knit was an arduous practice, but Ralsei already had a good amount of patience as the healer of their trio. He was getting along well with Susie, but she could still be a challenge. However, the knitting needles were even more difficult if that was possible. He had stabbed himself in the finger numerous times. The scarf was blue and green, but it had been a challenge not staining it with red. Kris's skin was a blue cast, and green was Ralsei's favorite color, so the two colors fit well together. It was even the color of his glasses.

Kris scratched his chin as he beheld the wrapped green bundle. He seemed mildly interested, and Ralsei began to tremble in anticipation. That was a good sign.

"Okay. I accept it. Bring it over here."

Ralsei nearly tripped over his feet. Excitement was welling through him. The little mage watched with baited breath as he ripped the wrapping paper apart. His heart was literally airborne when Kris seized the fuzzy bundle inside and took it out. The discarded paper fell to litter the ground. Ralsei would have to remind him to pick it up, or throw it in the trash himself.

Kris stared at it. "A scarf?"

Good. Now, all he had to do was try it on.

"It's winter. It'll be colder here soon. Life will be easier when you're warm, and you'll be more comfortable."

Kris unfurled it and...froze.

"There's something wrong with this, Ralsei."

Startled, Ralsei jumped what could it wrong? Unless a hole had infiltrated the thread. Ralsei had tried to be careful, but maybe it wasn't enough.

However, as Kris held the garment of clothing in front of him, Ralsei immediately saw the problem as it trailed across on the dirty ground. It went on endlessly. Just how long had he been knitting that scarf?

"Oh, I made it too long!" Immediately, Ralsei began to fidget.

The mage wondered how that had happened. Well, Kris was bigger and taller than him, and obviously, he had overestimated his size.

That was it. Now, everything was terrible. Christmas was ruined by him. Kris would never be able to wear it...

"Here. Come over here, Ralsei."

Ralsei was unprepared for the sudden order, but complied although he was a bit confused.

Kris then wrapped one end around his neck and threw the other end to Ralsei. He caught it and looked at Kris and wondered where the warrior was going with this. Unless...

Kris reached over and drew the two ends together, and consequently, the two were bundled up in he scarf as snug as pie crust. Kris was so warm. He swore that he was beginning to glow in this night-black world.

"See? Now, we can share."

Ralsei excitedly bounced on his feet. "Oh, what a wonderful idea, Kris!"

That smirk had appeared on Kris's face again. "I know."

Ralsei was rather cozy as they huddled together with the scarf almost like wings. Jubilant, he closed his eyes in contentment. He sighed as Kris brought him close into his arms and could feel himself literally just melt into a puddle of goo. It was just so...nice. Just what Ralsei needed. Yeah, a hug would work. In contentment, Ralsei closed his eyes. What better present was there than a hug?

Maybe if Kris was obliging they we could wear it together for walks. Only if Kris was all right with it though.

As a dark prince with no subjects, Ralsei was usually lonely but this was turning was his best Christmas ever

"Thank you, Ralsei." Kris said.

Ralsei snuggled against Kris. "Don't mention it."


End file.
